


Bed Hog

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Sebastian is a bed hog





	Bed Hog

Kurt was tired, super tired. He was so tired that he kept yawning during with Sebastian which caused his boyfriend to call him out “Kurt what is wrong with you? You look terrible”

“Yeah well if you weren’t such a bed hog then I wouldn’t be this tired” Kurt responded lifting his drink to his lips

Sebastian looked at him in shock “I do not! That is false information”

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes “Last night I ended up falling on the floor, do you remember waking up and asking me why I was on the floor? Well it’s because you rolled over into the middle of the bed and knocked me on the floor!”

Sebastian made a face “That doesn’t mean anything!”

Kurt glared at him and put down his glass “Yes it does you jerk!”


End file.
